1. Field of the Invention:
This invention discloses a drawing and sketching device enabling one to draw a plurality of separate and distinct non-continuous sketches on a transparent screen rendered opaque by a slightly adhesive powder. The powder may be erased instantaneously by gentle shaking of the sketching device to thus enable re-use of the screen many times Lines or sketches are made on the screen through the use of a multiple stylus means mounted within the device and which are mechanically connected in the X and Y coordinates for movement to external line control knobs. A retraction means having a separate locking means enables the operator to create a plurality of separate and distinct non-continuous lines, words, or drawings on the screen while continuing to operate the external line control knobs. The device is shown to be substantially rectangular in overall configuration and is characterized by a substantially rectangular screen as dictated by the rectangular X and Y coordinate configuration of the stylus means.
2. Prior Art:
Drawing and sketching devices of this general type are well known.
Prior art include the Grandjean, Stubbman, Gresset and Aer et al. patents having registration numbers 3,055,113; 3,061,948; 4,135,303; and 4,856,197, respectively.
The Grandjean patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,113) is an educational game comprising a closed casing with a transparent screen, packed with powdered material and a tracing mechanism with a tracing stylus of singular action.
The Stubbman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,948) creates a writing toy with engaging writing stylus in an enclosed casing with a "magic" pad which instantaneously erases the writing when the upper and lower members forming the pad are separated, and wherein the upper member is a translucent rigid member while the lower member is a pliable dark-colored opaque member. The latter is adhesively pressure sensitive and is juxtaposed under the upper rigid member. Markings are made on this pressure sensitive surface via a rolling ball stylus interconnected by a telekinetic linkage and a remote handle which is manipulated by pulling upward to make markings on the pad.
The Gresset patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,303) contemplates a toy consisting of a box wherein a tracing stylus can create various indicia on the tracing screen previously coated with an opaque pulverulent powder. The device appears to be similar to the Grandjean patent with the exception that the stylus may be manipulated to skip lines.
The patent to Auer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,197) presents an apparatus again similar to the Gresset and Grandjean patents with respect to the stylus means. However, it differs in its provision for interrupting the lines drawn on the underside of the screen. The Auer patent teaches a mechanism to produce sketches and drawings having discrete elements. However, the manually operated interrupter mechanism requires constant manual depression by the operator, thus precluding free simultaneous use of both hands to manipulate the horizontal and vertical controls, that is, to continue the drawing effort.
Other prior art patents are referenced in the Auer patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,197), all of which are incorporated herein.